Keep calm and eat a fairy cupcake
by ItsBlitzAnna
Summary: When muggle born Haley receives her letter from Hogwarts she enters a world that one could only dream of.


A/N - This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me if I'm doing okay. Yes, this is Harry Potter. But it is an OC. Page breaks will be showed with this ' O_o '. So, yeah. Uhmm.. I hope you enjoy and please review.

DISCLAIMER -I DO NOT OWN HP OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.!

O_o

I sat in my room, pondering about my life. It seemed okay for a normal eleven year old girl. Well, if you call me normal. I used to think I was. Sure, I didn't have that many friends and I didn't live in the top parts of London, but I, Haley Jensen, lived.

It seemed like my life would never be less monotonous and I was okay with that at, at that moment at least. Being normal was now the least of my worries. There was no way I was going to be normal after the event that happened that very day.

Like I said, I was sitting in my room, thinking about my life. My fingers were tapping the beat from a song I had heard this morning on the radio. My eyes were shut and I was lying back on the softest pillow in our household.

I knew my mother was cooking downstairs because I could hear the sounds of the pots and pans. My father was watching television because it was the weekend and he had no work. It was the normal routine.

Suddenly, there was a scraping noise at my bedroom window as my eyes popped open and I bolted up right. I looked over at the window and saw two golden eyes staring back. I gave a small cry and opened the window.

A bird, an owl to be exact, flew in and landed on my bedside table. It gave a small hoot as the beak pointing towards a letter tied to its leg.

I cautiously brought my hand forward and untied it without thinking about what I was doing. I took the letter and half expected the bird to just fly out, but it didn't. I shrugged and studied the interesting envelope.

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, I saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_.

It was addressed clearly.

_Miss H. Jensen_

_Bedroom upstairs_

_2 Eloura Place_

_Kellyville Ridge_

I slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of folded paper. As I unfolded it, my heart was beating loudly in my ears and I took another glance at the bronze owl.

I looked down at the paper and started to read as my mind was full with curiousity.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Jensen, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Questions exploded inside my head like fireworks and I couldn't decide which was the most unusual.

What did it mean by _'we await your owl'_? What was Hogwarts? Was it some sort of school? Why was I accepted if I had never applied in the first place?

I shook the letter and felt something else in the envelope.

_"… a list of all necessary books and equipment"_

I took out another paper and read through it. It mentioned things about a uniform and course books. Also, other equipment and it also stated that first years could not have their own broom sticks.

What would we need broomsticks for? Was this some kind of trick?

I finally decided on going to ask my parents. But before I went downstairs, I shooed the fussy owl out the window and slammed it shut.

O_o

'What is the meaning of this, Haley?' demanded my father after I had showed and explained to him the letter. 'Joking around like this is fun in the beginning, but you are going too far!'

'You say an actual owl dropped it off?' laughed her mother. 'You kids and your imagination.'

'How did you even get this typed up and so official? And what the bloody hell does _H _stand for?' asked my father.

'Dad, I don't know. I'm not lying or making this up! An owl delivered it! It has a list too! I'm not even this imaginative mum! Please believe me. I'm confused.'

'Honey, maybe you should just go to your room and relax. Your father and I will talk about it,' her mother said calmly. I noticed her glance and my father and roll her eyes. I sighed and nodded.

I hung my head and walked upstairs in defeat. They didn't believe anything I had to say about the matter. As I walked into my old bedroom and I threw the letter into the trashcan. Maybe there was someone playing a trick on me.

Even though I tried to erase it all from my mind, the curiousity was beating me and the questions were floating in a sea within my head. I shut my eyes and tried to concentrate on another topic.

But no matter how much I tried, the small crest popped into my head without my willing. The _H _was something that came into view a few times. Even though I knew it stood for Hogwarts. I need to know what it was.

As if a light bulb lit up in my head, an idea came to me. I quickly rushed to my bedroom window and opened it up. The night was dark and silent but for one. The bird flew back into my room as if it had known I was going to let it back in.

I tore a small piece of paper from an open notbook in my room and found a pen lying around. I quickly thought of what I was going to write. I looked up at the owl that was pecking at some crumbs on my bedside table.

I smiled half-heartedly and looked back down at the paper. I wrote carefully, makng sure that I was making sense.

_'Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_I am Haley Jensen. I am interested in this, but there are many questions that I need to be answered to keep me sane. My parents don't believe that an owl had delivered a letter. They think I am playing some childish game. Is someone playing a joke? What is Hogwarts?_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Haley Jensen._

I read the letter thoroughly before folding it and tying it to the birds' leg. It instantly hooted, nibbled my index finger and flew out of my room.

I watched in amazement as it soared through the dark, starless sky. I sighed and shut the window. I looked over at the clock and realized how late it was.

Walking towards my bed, I switched off the light before falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
